


【锤基】傻锤养弟弟的故事

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 从藕绅士的游戏里化出来的一篇文，未完待续双性基提及本文又名 全九界都知道雷神爱弟弟，只有索尔以为自己隐藏得很成功





	1. Chapter 1

洛基觉得，他的哥哥有竞争谎言之神神格的潜质。

兄弟俩的初见是在约顿海姆，当时小冰霜巨人正在拼命奔跑，他吃了另一个约顿人过冬的冻肉，一旦被失主追到，在这冰天雪地缺吃少穿的环境里，也许他本人就会被做成过冬的口粮。但是洛基并不慌张，他已经观察好了地形，在下一处冰山拐角，他就能甩掉后面那个傻大个。

他飞奔在雪原，蓝色的瘦削精灵跳跃着，跑向自由，也是跑向茫茫未知的将来。

雷神就是在那一刻降临的。

他以雷霆为先声，以霹雳为前导，闪电轰然落下，隆隆在周围回响。然后，这金光闪闪的神明驾驭彩虹，从天而降。

洛基被雷电逼迫停步，早就听闻雷霆之神光明正直，是正义的代言人，可如果连偷窃一块冻肉都要被万钧雷霆劈死，那这正义也未免太过严酷，这光明也未免太过灼人了。

在小冰霜巨人略显惊恐的目光中，奥丁之子用正义的闪电劈倒了后面倒霉的失主。

……

当然，事后索尔问明了事情的缘由。他掏出自己的干粮赔给了那个约顿人，对方慑于他的强大，对这赔偿已经喜出望外。在苦主离开后，红披风的神王转向洛基。

后来据说，洛基是索尔在偶然路过约顿海姆时，偶然遇到，偶然救起，顺手带回重建的阿斯加德的。

至少神王本人是这样声称的。

雷神忘了做自我介绍，而约顿海姆的流浪生活已经教会了小巨人在必要时三缄其口，洛基没有做任何询问，以他目前的情况，就算是当九界之王的侍从也比在冰天雪地里流浪要好得多。

回到光辉华丽的神域仙宫，洛基站在高高的厅堂之下，褴褛的蔽体之衣被衬托得更加惨不忍睹。索尔皱了皱眉，又伸手将他抱回怀中，直接带去了国王的卧室。医师被传召而来，为洛基做身体检查，宫廷裁缝在外候命，随时准备为他量体裁衣，期间约顿的小精灵满腹狐疑，不明白堂堂神王为何突然对他青眼有加。也许他想要一个约顿海姆人当奴隶，洛基想着，看着医师指间的魔法波纹，可是谁会关心一个奴隶的身体健康？

也许他是想尝尝碳烤霜巨人的味道——小巨人打了个哆嗦，裁缝不得不重新量他的腰围——虽然那个追他的霜巨人明显更多肉，但也许雷神想尝尝幼年约顿人细嫩的肉质呢？

可没人会给食物准备服装的吧？再说他现在已经瘦得皮包骨头了。

之后索尔让厨房将餐车送进卧室，遣退了其他人，神王无比自然地将洛基揽起，让小霜巨人坐在他的膝头。蓝皮肤的孩子战战兢兢，不知道索尔是准备在晚餐前用他开胃，还是打算将他喂肥以后再做主菜。

很快他的问题就有了答案。

索尔将肉排切成适宜洛基入口的小块，然后把蔬菜和水果也喂给他，甚至极为细心地在每一口之间的间隔中，将牛奶喂给怀里的孩子。饥肠辘辘的小巨人无法抵御食物的诱惑，他一边吃，一边心里发慌。

等洛基小声说自己吃饱了之后，索尔草草扫尽他的残羹剩饭，接着拿过医师开的药膏涂抹在他蓝色皮肤的伤口。那些细碎的伤口是在约顿的极寒环境下难免的擦伤撞伤，洛基并没有当一回事，神王却治疗得极为认真。

当雷神伸手向他的裤子（其实那只是一块勉强可以被称为兜裆布的布料）时，小巨人惊恐地双手抓住布料：“我……我这里没有伤，真的！”

索尔皱了皱眉，收回手，没有强迫他。等到消化完毕，药膏吸收，雷神又一把揽起他，到了里间的浴室里，洛基眼见无法避免被脱光的命运，只能硬着头皮开口：“我可以自己洗……”

这一次，雷霆之神只是摇了摇头，就剥掉了他的兜裆布，洛基浑身僵直，但就算索尔在他身上看到了什么不同寻常之处，也没有对此发表意见。小巨人被神王抱入浴池，被搓洗身体，已经快哭出来了。

他终于明白索尔把他带回来是要做什么了。

在洛基于约顿海姆流浪的时光里，他曾经目击过一次那强壮的冰霜巨人是怎么对待双性的同类的。那个大块头只顾着展示雄风，享受快乐，丝毫不懂得如何呵护伴侣，甚至在双性同类痛哭惨叫时得意地哈哈大笑。年幼的洛基被那一幕吓坏了，他悄没声地逃离了那个地方。

后来他混进了约顿人的聚会，在那里听到人们谈论附近一个领主是如何把一个双性的奴隶干死在床上的。那些谈论的人只是羡慕着领主的雄壮威武，然后发出恶意的笑声，说那个双性的同类一定死得其所，因为淫荡是他们的天性，只是双性巨人是那样珍稀，这样少了一个真是可惜。

“那样的尤物，谁能不想干死他们，操！”

“老子敢打包票，阿萨那帮人模狗样的家伙见到他们也会想干死他们，不然奥丁打我们干什么，不就是想抢人么！”

奥丁的胡子啊，幸好诸神不曾听闻这样的话语。

可是洛基听见了，他默默隐藏进黑暗的角落，然后离开了唾沫横飞的人群。从此他隔绝于群体，更习惯于在野外流浪，直到被索尔捉住，带回寝宫。被神王的神力赋予白肤绿眼的小家伙瑟瑟发抖，眼中氤氲起雾气，自觉已经在劫难逃。

索尔在看到他的哭眼时惊了：“我弄伤你了？”

洛基摇摇头，接着打了个哭嗝。

异色双瞳的雷神抓了抓后脑，不明白他的兄弟在害怕什么，最后他伸手揽住孩子的后颈，摩挲那里，尽量放柔声音：“你需要什么都可以告诉我，弟弟。”

“我是你弟弟？！”洛基的绿眼睛瞪得溜圆。

金发的大个子后知后觉，这才想起忘了最重要的自我介绍。索尔轻咳一声，在浴池里坦诚相见的情景似乎不适于兄弟介绍，但现在也没有别的选择了。

“是的，我是你的哥哥。”

“哦。”洛基点点头。

“嗯？”雷神有些惊讶，他还以为自己需要解释更多，没想到他的弟弟聪明伶俐，看来早就猜到了真相，于是他点了点头，心安理得的省略了说明前世的种种。

洛基安静下来，开始自我擦洗——

要不是索尔的脑子有问题，就是索尔当他脑子有问题！

洛基又不是金鱼，可没忘记七分钟前自己蓝色带花纹的皮肤，怎么可能和一个阿萨神是兄弟！

小巨人不禁陷入思索，“兄弟”是否是阿斯加德人对搞在一起的关系的专用称呼？

*  
在擅自给“兄弟”这一称呼在神域的应用定了一个“真正”含义以后，精打细算的洛基决定，先把能弄到手的好处全部弄来再说。他现在过得很好，有体面的衣服，从王子的礼服到打猎的软甲，他和索尔在一张桌子上吃饭，旁听阿萨的御前会议，一起外出打猎。

索尔已经在为他聘请教师，阿萨最资深的历史文法学家，华纳最优秀的魔法师，还有九界最善战的战士——奥丁之子本人。

这些便宜不赚白不赚。

当然，在众神之王将他养大到准备享用之前，洛基是一定会开溜的。

日子就这样一天天过去，小王子的学业进步一日千里，他习惯了当神王的兄弟，阿萨的亲王殿下，出现在索尔的王座右首位置上，戴着他金色的大角盔，绿色披风摇摇。

事情是在八岁的时候起变化的，他变成了索尔喜爱的绿色小蛇，在被捡起的那一刻变了回来，用圆头的银质小刀笑嘻嘻地同他的兄长打了个招呼：

“惊喜！”

雷神沉默地垂眸，看了一眼抵在腰间的小刀，没有对洛基的淘气置评。他放下洛基，转身离开。

第二天，海姆达尔也成为了小亲王的武术教师。索尔不再手把手地指导他，不再审查他每一天的功课，只是简单粗暴地作出要求：

“所有课程成绩不到最优秀，明天的打猎就取消。

“今天不把这套魔法书背书，明天的打猎就取消！

“如果不能在徒手格斗上战胜海姆达尔，明天……呃。”

看了一眼手持守护之剑的看门神，还有个子没剑高的孩子，神王犹豫了一阵，咳了一声：“明天去打猎，后天加练。”

当然洛基的个头蹿得很快，于是当他变成一个瘦长的少年后，他的兄长就心安理得地要求他战胜海姆达尔了——无论用什么方法。

第二天，神王得到报告，忠实的看门神被冰冻了，原因是亲王殿下出其不意地对他使用了寒冰之匣。

“我只是遵照了国王的旨意——无论用什么方法。”绿眼睛的少年勾唇一笑，银舌头初露锋芒。

他被判处关禁闭反省，期间只有一卷高阶魔法陪伴，当然，没有吃的。

咚咚咚。

范达尔的声音隔着窗板传来：“洛基，我给你从厨房偷偷拿了些吃的来！”

绿眼睛的小王子放下卷轴，挑起眉毛：“你敢违背国王的旨意，我真是太感动了，但是为了你不背上叛国的罪名，请离开吧。”

窗外安静片刻，范达尔哀求起来：“好吧好吧我承认，这不是我就敢干的——”

洛基轻声一笑：“放进来吧，谢谢你。”他起身打开窗板和窗户。

勇士松了一大口气，忙不迭递进装满食物的盘子。被禁闭的亲王殿下看着银盘上国王级别规格的肉食、蔬菜、水果和饮料，不禁对范达尔从仙宫厨房偷拿食物的本事忠心钦佩。

*

范达尔想哭。

“关禁闭一天，洛基你不许吃饭！”

十五分钟后：

“范达尔，你去看看……洛基饿不饿。”

就索尔这样惩罚弟弟，只会把洛基再次宠坏的！

“索尔，虽然你是国王，但是作为你的朋友，我还是得说，洛基的前世做错了很多事，甚至有人说他作恶多端，最后恶贯满盈，当然我不赞同那些话，不过我认为如果你不好好处罚他的错误，那么那些事情真的会重——”

范达尔噤声，顺着雷神的目光回头，看见洛基站在门口，脸上表情似笑非笑：

“我的前世，作恶多端，最后恶贯满盈？”

亲王殿下嘴里重复着仙宫勇士的话语，绿眼睛却看向他的兄长。

“不不不，我不是同意那些——”范达尔顷刻间手忙脚乱。

“是的。”

“索尔？！”

“你的前世，的确作恶多端。”神王的话音低沉。

“那为什么还要带我回来，而不是让我死在约顿海姆？”洛基声音微颤。

索尔沉默片刻，移开目光：“只是碰巧遇到而已，奥丁之子不能死在约顿海姆。”

“哥哥，你爱我吗？”

雷神咽了一口唾沫：“不。”

“你说谎！”小王子大声打断他，立刻掉头跑走，索尔闷不作声，也没有追上去。

全程目击这次兄弟对话的范达尔在风中凌乱。

*  
隔天，索列姆海姆的国王带同几位王子访问新建的阿斯加德，朝见众神之王。

老国王和他年长的儿子们熟练掌握了各种外交辞令，即便发现索尔和他的兄弟洛基之间关系微妙，也按照外来人的本份，装作什么都不知道。但索列姆海姆的小王子与洛基年纪相仿，他还欠缺成熟。

“你就是洛基？”对方抬高鼻子，傲慢地俯视着阿萨的亲王，“我知道你的底细，你根本就不是阿斯加德的王子，冒牌货！”

绿眼睛的小王子嘴角勾起：“真可怜，索列姆海姆的王子年纪轻轻就瞎了，想用鼻孔来装作眼睛。”

“你不过是一个约顿种，在索列姆海姆应该当奴隶，只配给我舔靴子——”

轰隆隆！

洛基轻叹一口气，他的挑衅者根本没看见雷霆之神的到来。

索尔一眼都没扫被他的闪电吓坏的索列姆海姆的小王子，只是漠然地转向老国王：“你的儿子对我弟弟说些什么，你听见了。”

老国王的汗都下来了：“请索尔王不要生气，我的儿子年幼无知，他甚至不配承受您的怒火。”

“你应该道歉的对象不是我。”

之后，索列姆海姆向洛基亲王郑重道歉，并奉上了珍贵的赔礼。绿眼睛的小王子还不至于为这种事计较，微微一笑，就算揭过了此事。

*  
范达尔坚持认为，索尔在将他的弟弟向着无法无天的方向养育。

雷神坚持洛基是他随手捡回来的，可事实是失去了洛基的索尔也不像索尔了，神王颜色黯淡，了无生趣，每天麻木地工作着，多次为九界亲身赴险——甚至是以主动奔向英灵殿的姿态。直到他们得到线索，诡计之神曾经用高深的魔法为自己留下了三条后路，其一令他落下彩虹桥后大难不死，其二让他被诅咒战士洞穿胸口后起死回生，最后一条能够使他转世重生。

索尔的异色双瞳中又重燃起希望，他带上厚实的干粮开始寻找他的兄弟，直到那天雷神将瘦小的约顿精灵带回仙宫，脸上时不时流露的幸福傻笑令海姆达尔转身捂眼。

看不见，不知道，别问他。

雷神不再直接旁观洛基上课——顶多就是问问海姆达尔，询问弟弟的每一个老师。

他经常无情地判处洛基禁闭——然后命令范达尔从厨房“偷偷拿走”国王级别规格的食物。

他在别国王子挑衅时告诉自己保持冷静，洛基能够应付——然后一道雷吓哭了对方。

索尔•奥丁森就是这样，“不爱”着他的弟弟。

他的“不爱”效果显著。

洛基看他的眼神永远带着依恋，随着年龄增长，那依恋变成了恋慕，又生出越发动人的光晕。看看那双绿眼睛吧，这位以狡诈诡谲著称的亲王越来越无法掩盖他真实的心意了。

又或许，他根本就没想过掩盖。

索尔日益沉默，他变本加厉地疏远他的弟弟，躲避洛基的出现，终于在有一天，矛盾爆发了。

“哥哥，我弄丢了寒冰之匣。”

魔法师神情无辜地嘻嘻笑着，没有把这当一回事，哪怕这个错误比他过去犯的所有事情加起来都更大，然而他的兄长对他从来都是用巨大的雷声恐吓，却舍不得叫闪电劈到哪怕他披风的一角。

索尔坐在王座之上，面色沉凝。

洛基轻笑一声：“那么，这次是什么刑法，我猜禁闭可能不够了？你要判处我囚禁于地牢吗，还是鞭刑？毕竟我已经快成年了。”

“够了！”雷神怒道，手中永恒之枪在地上重重一击，回声在仙宫荡荡。

他站了起来，面若寒霜：

“洛基，你涉嫌串通阿斯加德的敌人，串通约顿海姆人——”

洛基一怔，难以置信地抬起头来。

“你盗取宝库中的寒冰之匣，意图对我们不利，这是你对我的背叛！”

诡计之神张开口，嘴唇颤抖，又生生将话语咽了回去。

“我宣布，以叛国罪判处你——”那对异色双瞳里闪烁着同样冷酷的光芒，“死刑。”

小王子呆呆站在原地，眼圈泛红，脑海里就此一片空白。两名卫士上前给他戴上枷锁，架起绿眼睛的亲王往后拖去，而洛基的眼睛还是定定看向他的兄长。

他的哥哥，光荣的奥丁之子，在王座台阶之上，在灿烂光芒之中，身形如此模糊。

*  
“不行，我得去求情，索尔一定是疯了——”范达尔激动地喊道。

“对，洛基有罪，但罪不致死。”沃斯塔格点头，“我和你一起去。”

“呵。”希芙表现冷漠。

“希芙，难道你认为索尔的判决是对的吗？”风流的金发勇士激动地问道。

“我可没那么说。”希芙翻了个白眼，“我只是懒得当他们兄弟俩角力的工具。你真觉得索尔会处死洛基吗，用你的脑子想想。”

“我同意希芙。”霍根简短地说道。

“不，我不明白，难道索尔在判决时说的不是死刑吗？”范达尔依旧困惑。

希芙叹了口气：“我们都知道索尔是什么样的人，他战胜了灭世的泰坦人，把壮年横死的阿斯加德人从英灵殿里复活，重建了神域，他几乎算是九界最强大的存在了，没有任何人可以阻止他做任何事，可是他那些年是怎么过的？我是说没有洛基的那几年。”

“他活得糟透了。”沃斯塔格回忆道。

“像是一心求死。”霍根点评。

“那他怎么还能狠心……”范达尔打了一个疑问的手势。

希芙悠悠道：“那么洛基复活以后，索尔怎么样？”

“他高兴得快上天了。”范达尔吐槽道。

“一个劲傻笑。”沃斯塔格显然回忆起了某不堪的一幕。

“重获生机。”霍根的评论真是温和。

希芙点了点头：“是的，尽管我不明白他为什么说出死刑，但他现在肯定在等我们去求情呢——好像他真能丢下洛基似的，嘁。”

三勇士们陷入了沉思。

与此同时，坐卧不安的九界之王正急得抓耳挠腮，他的弟弟被他亲自决定打入死牢，都在那里待了整整四十三分钟了！怎么还没有人来为洛基求情啊！

*  
“由于诸神都为你求情。”索尔不自然地清了清嗓子。

勇士们互相看了看，他们很确定刚刚没有进入议事厅求情！作为合格的阿萨人，他们都等着在万一降临的最后一刻劫法场呢！

“也由于……我刚刚想起你尚未成年，阿斯加德不对孩子动死刑。”说到这句，雷神的表现略显正常了些许。

洛基挑了一下眉毛，他分明记得自己在承认弄丢寒冰之匣的时候已经说过，他将近成年了。

“还、还有……”神王陷入了沉默。

瓦尔基里扭开了脸，索尔还不如直说自己就是想收回成命呗！还矫情找什么第三个理由！

“啊对了，还有，”金发神明想起了第三个理由，顿时脸色恢复如常，仔细看看还有些小开心呢，“关于你串通约顿海姆一事，没有证据，所以不是叛国罪。因此，我收回死刑的命令。”

“不。”银舌头说道。

众人一阵愕然。

洛基轻笑一声，双眸向下，意态萧索：“我反省了我的罪行，陛下，我承认我将寒冰之匣偷偷拿走，给了约顿海姆，我阴谋背叛阿斯加德，所以——请务必处死我吧。”

“洛基！”

范达尔目瞪口呆，不自觉以目光向希芙求解：洛基疯了？

希芙老神在在：镇定，正常操作。

沃斯塔格耸了耸肩摊了摊手：反正这操作我看不懂。

霍根点了点头：看不懂+1

希芙瞥过三人：你们谁信索尔会下死手？

三人集体缓缓摇头：我们不信。

希芙挑眉：那不就得了？看戏。

有道理，不愧是能当上女勇士的人，一眼看穿本质。

在这几位千年同伍作战的勇士们“眉来眼去”期间，银舌头已经逐条驳斥了索尔的赦免论据——

“诸神为你求情了！”

“哦，但是国王不因人情请托而转移他的意志，哥哥，这是你教给我的。”

“我说过阿斯加德不对孩子动死刑！”

“我已经不是孩子了，而且阿斯加德的法律也说过，严重的叛国罪除外，因为全体阿萨人的生命重于一切。哥哥，这也是你教给我的。”

“我怎么教给你这些……不是！是你串通约顿海姆之事没有证据，叛国罪不成立！”

“我已经认罪了，哥哥，还需要什么证据？”

勇士们互相看了看。

简直不能忍！谁想看你们在这里喂狗粮！

全阿斯加德都知道索尔王是何等宠爱他的弟弟，然而雷神依旧认为自己掩饰得很好，洛基也依旧当局基迷。

“够了！”神王猛然站起，又一敲永恒之枪。

雷声隆隆回响。

“我是国王，我宣布撤回死刑判决！”

洛基啧了一声，索尔也在冲口而出以后怔了怔。虽然阿斯加德一直是君主制，但实话说，大部分时间里大家对于“国王可以绝对独裁”这一点毫无概念。绿眼睛亲王一脸不赞同，索尔这样出尔反尔的态度会折损王权的威严，而雷神反倒松了口气，点了点头，确定道：“取消对洛基亲王的死刑判决。”

这时大家才发现一件事——妈蛋你判处洛基死刑的时候连亲王的身份都没剥夺啊！

接着，为了让事情显得不要太过分，索尔王宣布，洛基必须将功折罪，去把寒冰之匣找回来。

并由仙宫三勇士协助他。

为什么？！范达尔表情悲痛，无声发问。

雷神横了他一眼：不为洛基求情你还有理了？！

范达尔低头，范达尔委屈，委屈了三秒钟以后，范达尔又猛然抬头：那为什么希芙不用一起去？

你是女人吗？奥丁的长子眼神冰冷。

希芙挑了挑眉毛，索尔并非那些认为女性必然比男性孱弱的人，否则他也不会帮助自己当上女勇士了，恐怕这位国王还是不希望自己和他的宝贝弟弟靠得太近——真是多余的担心，谁想插入这对兄弟之间啊！

所以她转开眼睛，假装什么都没看见。

范达尔蓦然觉得，自己被坑了。

*  
在索尔王不厚道的时候，洛基亲王奇迹般的厚道了一回，他很快找回了寒冰之匣，速度之快，令霍根都怀疑宝物是被洛基藏起来了而已。不过范达尔没空想那些，找回寒冰之匣后，他就火速请假，然后哭着飞奔去找他新近巴上的小情人了。

然而雷神依旧愁眉不解。

——在他宣布要对洛基处于死刑之后，竟然没有一个阿萨人来求情！

索尔不得不认真审视他的弟弟如今在仙宫的地位，作为曾经的救世主，洛基在民众之中有着相当的声望。但不同于民间，就算是最淳朴的阿萨人，在宫廷之中生活久了，也会学着观察上位者的脸色见机行事的。也许那些人以为，洛基在索尔王这里失宠了。

也许他的弟弟虽然优秀，但毕竟年幼，还不足以震慑那些不怀好意的眼睛。

也许洛基需要更稳固的地位，更强大的能力，足够让索尔哪怕一夜之间突然消失的情况发生，绿眼睛的小王子也能迅速接手阿斯加德的王位。

总而言之，是时候让他的弟弟进入诸神的行列了。

说干就干。

神王陛下将所有神格的资料翻来覆去地检查，寻找强大又适合他的兄弟的那些，洛基在他眼中精通魔法、智谋深远、精通文史，多才多艺，配得上最好的神格，如果有最好的神格的话……

“洛基，下个月你要接受火焰神格、诡计神格和故事神格。”强大的雷霆之神板着脸，“如果失败，我会安排你接受特训，直到你被这全部三个神格承认为止！”

……我的哥哥大概的确是疯了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文还可以叫作 不举雷神的那些事儿~

如果我要讲述洛基如何获得三重神格的话，那就未免把这个故事写得太枯燥了。

一天以后，神王索尔的弟弟获得了火焰、诡计、故事三个神格承认的消息就传遍了九界，洛基•奥丁森这一名字被重新镌刻在十二主神之列，之前那个位置因为诡计之神的死亡蒙尘已久，雷神也为此露出了笑容。

“洛基很快就要成年了吧？”勇士们的茶话会间，范达尔忽然想起，接着露出一个坏笑，“我们是不是很快可以准备参加婚礼了？”

“应该可以。”霍根点头。

“希望到时候有够多的好吃的。”沃斯塔格明显只关心这个。

希芙却沉默不语，这让她的三个同伴略略生出了担心，他们都知道这位丰收女神对索尔的心意，也许在她面前说起这个话题并不是什么明智之选。

“希芙？”范达尔关心地问道。

“别用那种目光看我。”希芙笑了笑，“我可没有兴趣和洛基抢男人，只不过我觉得索尔的意思有些不好猜，我有点担心他做出多余的事来。”

金发勇士莫名颤抖了一下，自从他的女战友不知怎么的，在索尔和洛基的问题上多出了一个“预知”似的的能力以后，他的倒霉好像就成了日常便饭。范达尔只能默默祈祷这一次希芙的预感能够出错。

“索尔可是个直肚肠，他的意思什么时候变得不好猜了？”他强笑道。

“希芙的话也没错，”真正直肚肠的沃斯塔格居然赞同道，“比如说，我来的时候在路边看见有人下赌注，说索尔把洛基养大到底是准备作王后还是下任国王，那些下注的人也说索尔的心意太不好猜了，甚至还有人小声哔哔约顿海姆人可以当奴隶，索尔太好心了什么的，那些话实在是叫我生气！”

“然后？”丰收女神挑了挑眉毛。

“然后我就下注了半磅银，肯定是让洛基当亲王！”沃斯塔格高高兴兴地摸着他的大胡子。希芙翻了个白眼，范达尔自己就敢下半磅白银的赌注——沃斯塔格那半磅银子是回不来了。

“霍根，你怎么看？”希芙询问道。

“索尔的意思确实不明。”黑发的勇士审慎地说道，“从前他可不会判洛基死刑。”

“那也叫死刑？”范达尔接口道，“我都以为我要去劫法场了，结果索尔还不是发布了赦令。”

“去他们奥丁家的，奥丁森和奥丁朵蒂都是混蛋！”

四位勇士齐齐转头，发现瓦尔基里也走进了茶话间，手中挥舞酒瓶，表情十分气愤。

“嘿，嘿，发生什么事了？”范达尔安抚道，他对待女士总归还是风度翩翩的，哪怕对方看起来根本不需要温柔以待。女武神对海拉的恨意人尽皆知，可她还是第一次那么激动地提起奥丁之子。

“那个该死的死刑——”女武神气愤愤地灌了一口酒，把酒瓶顿在桌上，凶狠的眼神扫过在场的四人，“你们知道吗，索尔那个混蛋，在下达命令一个小时以后，就罩着黑纱裙戴着黑面纱蹑手蹑脚跑来找我，要不是他膀大腰圆，那条裙子根本遮不住，我特么还以为仙宫里进刺客了！”

茶话间里一片死寂，继而一阵爆笑。

“噗哈哈哈哈！”范达尔捂着肚子弯了腰，“你、你说索尔穿着黑纱裙，还……还蹑手蹑脚？奥丁啊！”

“没错！”瓦尔基里吼道，接着吸了口气，慢慢平静下来，“我们英明神武的国王大人，跑到我面前扯下头罩，说要老娘我去给他弟弟求情，老娘不干，他就说，让我配合他劫法场，把人打晕带走。”

“索尔……劫法场？”震惊的沃斯塔格只能机械重复。

“打晕带走？”霍根问道。

“对，打晕行刑的刽子手，把他弟弟带走。”女武神说着，又灌了一口酒。

范达尔突然感觉头皮一寒：“那天原定的刽子手是谁来着？”

“好像是斯科尔奇？”丰收女神是相对冷静的那个。

忽然之间，范达尔由衷地为斯科尔奇感到了庆幸。

既然索尔如此钟爱他的弟弟，金发勇士愿意诚挚地祝福他们，希望神王早日将洛基娶为神后，好叫希芙的预感早日出错，自己那种总觉得要倒霉的感觉也尽快消失吧。

*  
不幸的是，希芙的预言能力没有出错。

按照索尔的意思，阿斯加德向九界广发邀请函，为了庆祝洛基亲王的成年，神域的仙宫将要邀请与小王子年龄相仿的优秀青年男女与会，其中含义不言自明。新火神得知消息时瞬间震惊至极，这个绿眼睛的魔法师，这个曾经约顿雪原上的蓝色精灵，这个如今优雅得体的故事之神，走到了王座之下。

“哥哥，或者我应该说，陛下？”

“我永远是你的哥哥，洛基。”雷神温和地说道。

洛基抬眼：“那就像兄弟那样聊聊？”

“欢迎，”异瞳的神站起身来，走下阶梯，“你想和我聊什么？”

他的弟弟双目一转不转地注视着他，过了许久，洛基缓缓开口：“给我一个吻？”

瞬间，索尔的脸色变了：“你怎么……”

“怎么了？”诡计之神甜美地笑着，“只是作为弟弟，向他的兄长请求一个吻而已。”

他的笑容总是这样，可以表现得完全无辜，但更多时候总是闪烁着狡诈的神采，雷神觉得弟弟只是想激怒自己而已。他叹了口气：“你是什么时候想起来的？”

“嗯……并没有。”小王子鼓了鼓腮帮子，“我读了你的记忆，我总要了解一下自己是如何作恶多端，最后又怎么恶贯满盈的，不是吗？所以，为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么准备给我安排婚姻？”

索尔顿了顿：“这不是安排婚姻。”

“哈，雷霆之神什么时候学会说谎了？”

“不，洛基，听我说。我希望你能有中意的对象，但如果暂时没有，我也不会逼迫你或是给你安排婚姻。还是来说些高兴的事吧，亚尔夫海姆的弗雷和他的妹妹芙蕾雅已经答应了邀约，那位公主据说是九界最美的女神——”

“我恐怕她还是对她的哥哥更有兴趣。”银舌头勾起唇角，粗暴地打断了兄长的话语，“就像我一样。”

瞬间，长厅里陷入一片死寂。

骤然，索尔硬起心肠，转身背对着他的弟弟：“够了，洛基，回去休息吧。”

他没有看见那对绿眼睛里已经漫出泪光，他的兄弟咬了咬牙，强笑道：“好的，阿斯加德的国王陛下。”

*  
舞会极其盛大。

九界来宾众多，这也是可以理解的。曾经雷神是各国争取的热门联姻对象，然而随着日子一天天过去，他保持着独身的状态，于是那些姑娘们都不得不遗憾地另觅佳偶了。阿斯加德的大臣们也曾委婉地提及有关继承人的问题，索尔也一直不曾松口，久而久之，所有人都放弃了让神王娶一位神后。

反正索尔有强大的雷神神格，又继承了奥丁之力，在对战灭霸时还得到了如尼的力量，他的寿命将极为久长，阿斯加德人们盘算了一番，确定哪怕是自己的曾孙都将活在索尔王的统治之下以后，也就放弃了催促国王相亲的念头。

直到洛基出现，事情才起了些许变化。

各种传言都出现了，有人言之凿凿小王子乃是约顿海姆的双性种，必会在将来负责诞育神王的子嗣；有人声称索尔打算将洛基作为后嗣，阿斯加德将被一个约顿种统治，神域迟早药丸；更有甚者还揣测说威风凛凛的雷神在对战泰坦人的一役中其实不幸受伤，早已失去了生育能力。

每次听到各种市井传言，故事之神都觉得他们不去写剧本真是太可惜了。

“所以，索尔真不打算……和洛基结婚？”范达尔走在富丽堂皇的舞会大厅中，看了一眼御座上的身影，喃喃道，“可是为什么？”

“谁知道呢。”沃斯塔格眉开眼笑，“尝尝这个，这牛排煎得真不错！”

霍根端着酒杯，和希芙碰了一下杯：“他不想结婚。”

“对啊，所以他为什么不想结婚？”金发勇士百思不得其解，问题又绕回了老路子。

希芙表示不感兴趣：“至少那些说洛基会给他生孩子的传言可以歇歇了。”

于是顺理成章的，范达尔开始思考起了另外的传言，这位风流骑士恍然大悟，立刻同情地看了一眼远处的索尔。

雷神没来由地突觉胯下一凉。

他不知道他的老战友对他产生了怎样的同情——堂堂九界之王居然受伤了不能人道，也怪不得索尔说不出口，只能把他的弟弟推远！

作为雷神的朋友，他一定要帮这把！

顷刻间，范达尔已经把他听说过的各种医师，上至仙宫御医，下到中庭电线杆上贴广告的祖传秘方老军医都想了个遍。伴随着他的思考，神王只觉得背后的寒气莫名愈发浓重起来，索尔皱了皱眉，一口喝干蜜酒，异色瞳眸转向他的弟弟。

洛基正在人群的包围中，银舌头侃侃而谈，绿眼睛流光溢彩，他是今天的主角。

一瞬恍惚，仿佛回到了过去，奥丁和芙丽嘉还在的时候，而他正在给洛基办生日宴会。


	3. 番外·弟弟的心事

在很久很久之前，早在地球上的人们还过着日出而作，日落而息的农耕文明生活时，辉煌的阿斯加德仙宫里，众神之父奥丁的两个儿子也还只是孩子。

索尔刚刚进入他的少年期，已经有了这个年龄的孩童普遍讲究的自尊心，他会拒绝他的母亲再拿各色各样的衣服装点他，尤其不能再给他梳辫子穿裙子了。而此时的洛基还是一个太小的孩子，刚刚学会说话和走路，跑起来还有几分颠颠的，不同于后来高挑优雅的诡计之神，此时绿眼睛的小王子还是圆滚滚的一团。

圆滚滚的小王子当然愿意做任何事让母亲开心，包括变成芙丽嘉的小小衣架。

于是这一天，索尔跟着华纳请来的教师学习历史课时，忽然看到门口探出他弟弟圆嘟嘟的小脸庞，接着一个绿眼睛的可爱小骑士就这么钻了进来。他有着翠绿的眼睛，穿着紧绷绷的骑士服，挂着迷你的金绿色绶带，腰上还配着一把木头宝剑。

教师正拿着书本讲得唾沫横飞，一点也没注意到房间里多出来的这个孩子把他学生们的目光都吸引走了。

范达尔挑起眉毛，和索尔交换了一个眼神，他和霍根，和希芙一样，都是索尔的陪读同学，偌大的这间仙宫房间里只有他们几个，阳光从窗口斜斜照射进来，圆乎乎的小王子咧开嘴笑了，举起肉肉的小手，无声地和哥哥打了个招呼。

索尔一直记得那一幕，他的弟弟曾经是那么小，那么甜蜜。在阳光笼罩下，绿眼睛的洛基对着他笑着，眼睛里满是见到哥哥的依赖和欣悦。

然而当时大王子那可恶的自尊心啊，让他莫名觉得这是一个丢脸的事情，他的弟弟到学堂——尽管严格意义上来说，这只是仙宫里的一个房间——来找他，金发的少年正是急于成长，急于摆脱父母的管教，急于和同龄的孩子证明自己的“成熟”，其中包括懒得搭理年幼的“那些真正的小孩子们”的时候，而洛基显然“还是一个小孩子”，索尔必须表现得对他不感兴趣，于是他低下头假装盯着书本，一点儿也不理会弟弟的笑容和软软的小手。

“嘿，那是你弟弟。”范达尔还要在他的耳边低声说话，哼，简直是在加重他的耻辱。

“我才不想理他呢。”大王子拽拽地说道。

上了年纪的华纳老教师没有听见，可孩子的耳朵是极其敏锐的，尤其是洛基，他可怜的绿眼睛的弟弟。小骑士的手失落地掉下来，眼圈迅速变红了。

“他快哭了。”希芙忍不住提醒道。

奥丁在上，当时的索尔到底是有多硬的心肠？他只是哼了一声，故意提高了点儿音量：“别理那个爱哭鬼。”

就差那么一点点，金豆豆就要从那双翠绿的眼睛里掉出来了，可是听到哥哥的话，圆滚滚的小王子小鼻子一抽，硬是憋住了一声嚎啕，把他的脸颊憋得通红。小骑士紧绷绷地站在那里，眼睛泪汪汪的，一声又一声哭噎就像咕嘟嘟的气泡一样冒了上来，最后霍根放下书本叹了口气：“老师，索尔的弟弟来了。”

在教师转头的那一刻，洛基猛然转身，从门缝里又蹬蹬蹬地蹿了出去，伴随着终于克制不住的哇哇大哭。接着门外传来咚一声闷响，索尔脸色一变，放下书本也冲了出去。

“发生什么事了？”范达尔还没反应过来。

“可能是洛基摔倒了。”霍根说道。

课堂因此中止，绿眼睛的小骑士在他哥哥的怀里哭得撕心裂肺，把眼泪鼻涕全抹上了索尔的外衣，自知闯了大祸的索尔也不敢再吭声了，当晚他被处罚晚上只能喝点稀粥，在床上饿得肚子咕咕叫。

孩子的情绪和思维总是难以理解的，从第二天开始，洛基抛弃了他的小骑士装，他再也不要穿那件衣服了。

三年以后，索尔被弟弟变得小蛇莫名捅了一刀的时候，他当然想不起这件小事了。

*  
一千多年之后，奥丁的长子成为了众神之王，他在约顿海姆抱回一个瘦小羸弱的霜巨人，赋予那个孩子阿萨人的外貌，并宣布这是洛基，他失而复得的兄弟。

在休养了一年以后，亲王殿下的脸颊上终于多了些肉，这一天他穿上了金绿色的猎装，挎着木头做的宝剑，站在他的哥哥面前，眼睛里闪过狡狯的光芒：“我宁可用匕首，只要是真家伙而不是木头，不过我想在国王陛下面前携带利刃会是死罪？”

“没那么回事，”索尔完全没什么神王的架子，他一屁股坐在了台阶上，平视着他的兄弟，“你是我弟弟，洛基，如果你喜欢真家伙，我会让尼达维给你打造短剑，但是你得学会怎么使用武器，我会亲自教你。”

他知道洛基的作战方式，就像那条用蛇和小刀的法子一样，出其不意、攻其不备，但这是刺客般的手法，一旦失败，就……

异瞳的雷神闭上眼睛，以深呼吸驱散脑内阴沉的回忆。

再生的洛基在约顿海姆度过了他的孩童时期，索尔错过了那几年，这一段冰天雪地的日子想必绝不好过，以至于现在的绿眼睛少年已经表现得老练而狡猾了，他总是尽可能地向他的神王兄长索要着各种东西，而雷神有求必应。

他们出门去打猎，洛基带上了他闪闪发亮的新短剑，让亲王殿下满意的是，这一次的是真家伙。

他可能是高兴过头了，很快就在追逐一只兔子时和众人失散，等到洛基终于提起兔子的耳朵，高兴过后，小王子茫然四顾，找不到回去的路。

森林里只有沙沙风动叶响，太阳按照每日的轨迹不急不缓地落下，影子渐渐拖长。

绿眼睛的小猎人和他的小马都不认识路，晚风吹过，洛基激灵灵打了个寒颤。

没关系的，他告诉自己，曾经他在约顿海姆，在更小的年纪，在手无寸铁的时候都活了下来。现在他有衣服穿，有马骑，有真家伙的短剑，还有一只兔子，他可以照顾好自己，就算索尔不再来找他，就算索尔不再来……

洛基眨了眨眼睛，他的双眼里绝对没有一丝潮意。

他跳下马，牵着小马拎着兔子走啊走，走到一眼泉水边，将马拴在一旁，开始处理起兔子来。血淋淋的猎物让许久不沾血腥的亲王殿下皱紧了眉头，他用短剑将兔子剥了皮，然后清洗，再生起火堆，这一切他都曾经做过，可是现在却觉得陌生极了。

将兔子烤的黑黑黄黄，洛基犹豫着挑了不太黑的部分啃了一口，简直难以下咽。

最后，他将半焦的兔子扔进火堆里，看着火焰，发起了呆。

天色越来越暗了。

索尔应该发现他不见了吧，阿斯加德的士兵应该被派出来找他了，不过也很难说，他并不是国王真正的兄弟，雷神又是大大咧咧的性子，就算大块头在半个月后才惊觉自己很久没有看见自己的弟弟，实话说洛基也不会感到意外的。

那他就等于是被抛弃了，索尔这个傻子！

还不如就任他在约顿海姆呢，他不用当什么亲王也活得下去！不用这些锦衣玉食，不用这些体面衣服，不用那几乎予求予取的爱，他洛基也能过得很好！

他气愤愤地咬住了嘴唇，绿眼睛里终于泛上了湿气，抖缩着小身子，绿眼睛的小王子双手反抱住自己，尽量靠近火堆，以免在森林的夜晚被冻死。

他硬是憋下了一声哭噎。

他不要哭，绝对不哭，才不会哭！

就在这个时候，身后传来落叶被踩碎的声音，那脚步声向他靠近过来。

洛基僵住了，他点了火堆，按说不应该有猛兽敢于来袭击，但是这里是神域，也许会有一些魔兽……

“洛基。”熟悉低沉的声音打断了他的胡思乱想。

洛基低下头去，在袖口抹了一下眼睛，“哈！”一声跳起身来，转身面对他的哥哥：“你来得有够慢的！”

索尔注视他片刻，一言不发，伸手将他瘦削的兄弟揽入怀中，久久地拥抱着。也许小王子没有发现，他的小身子在哥哥的怀里一直颤抖着。这个一直表现得比成人更加狡猾，有着与年纪全然不符的成熟老练的孩子，终于在这一刻露出了柔软、渴望被疼爱的内里，既然他的哥哥已经给了他那么多的爱，那就别收回那些，别抛弃他……

雷神的手抚上他的后颈：“我一直在附近，我以为你想一个人试试身手……洛基，我们回去吧。”

“那你看见我打的兔子了吗？”他的弟弟抬眼，带着三分挑衅、三分炫耀，看向金发的兄长。

“当然，”索尔笑了，“值得骄傲，我第一次打猎时什么都没猎到。”

洛基满意的哼了一声，又一头扎回哥哥的怀抱，不管怎么说，总算这个傻子这次没有忘了来找他。

少年的心思，总是有些难以理解的。

阿斯加德的亲王殿下洛基•奥丁森，无论穿什么衣服都显得优雅俊俏，但他却莫名最喜欢金绿色的猎装。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神话里这个海姆那个海姆的我已经傻傻分不清楚了，随便写的，不能当作参考。

*

盛大的舞会中，一个棕头发的年轻人走到了洛基面前。

 

记性极好的诡计之神在认出这个人的那一刻愤怒至极，他甚至觉得心中一片冰凉，他可没有兄长那么宽宏的气量，哪怕眼前这个家伙是在几百年前对他出言不逊，也休想邪神会忘记！

 

是的，这个人是索列姆海姆首领的小儿子，别人也尊称一声小王子的家伙，就是他曾经对真正的阿斯加德小王子出言不逊，声称洛基是一个只配舔他靴子的约顿种——当然银舌头没让他讨到半点便宜。现在火焰之神的不快也不完全是冲着他去，更多的怒火要燃烧在雷霆之神的头上。

 

“不知道殿下是否还记得我——”棕头发挠了挠头，“抱歉，上回我给您留下的不是什么好印象，我没想到您和陛下都如此大度，允许我前来参加这舞会。我希望能得到机会，让殿下您对我改观，甚至——我有些过分地希冀，您能在考虑未来伴侣的人选时，考虑到索列姆海姆的一个小贵族。”

 

他说着，青蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮。

 

诸神在上，棕色和青蓝色可真是一个糟糕的搭配，诡计之神心想，脸上却露出讨人喜欢的微笑来：“我们以前发生过什么不愉快的事吗？我不记得了，你长得那么赏心悦目，怎么会让我不快呢？”

 

绿眼睛的亲王一句话就让可怜的棕头发小伙子忘乎所以了，他们相谈甚欢，至少表面上看上去如此。洛基心底却潜伏着毒蛇，咝咝着准备吐出名为恨意的毒液。这一次的邀请名单是他的哥哥决定的，所以说索尔同意了让一个侮辱过洛基的人成为他兄弟的丈夫候选。

 

邪神假装毫不在意，目光扫过王座上的那个身影，却意外地发现雷神已经神游物外，异色的双瞳没有聚焦任何地方，神王手中的酒杯也已倾倒，酒水早已淋湿了王座下的一小块地毯。索尔的神情里带着怀念，一定是又陷入了过去的回忆。

 

那些有关他和洛基前世的回忆。

 

那是现在的亲王没有回忆起来的过往。

 

洛基哼了一声，回过头来，继续和索列姆海姆的傻子聊了下去。不久以后，舞会上的人们就纷纷注目过来，毕竟这是一场大家心照不宣的“阿斯加德亲王选妃/夫”大会，来的人里十之七八都对优雅俊俏、地位崇高的故事之神很有几分想法。

 

至于他们最有想法的部分到底是洛基的俊俏优雅，还是他的崇高地位，那就让我们为他们留几分体面，不去作任何揣测了吧。

 

等到索尔终于将自己从回忆中拔出来的时候，他的弟弟已经在舞会上和同一个人聊了足足一个小时又二十三分零七秒了。旁边的侍从官小声提醒了神王这一点，雷神不禁诧异，当他看见弟弟开怀笑着的模样，骤然之间，嫉妒抓住了奥丁之子的心脏。

 

第二天的舞会上，洛基和索列姆海姆的小王子依旧聊得很是投缘。

 

第三天，事情没有任何变化。

 

舞会上的其他人都开始垂头丧气了，在他们看来，亲王的选择不问可知。还有少数人试图作最后的挣扎，他们开始围绕到神王的身边献殷勤，在语言里暗示他们的国家比索列姆海姆这个小角落更有联姻的价值——无论火焰之神是怎么想的，这桩婚姻始终还需要雷霆之神的首肯，不是吗？

 

在言辞上没有银舌头灵巧的索尔嗯嗯啊啊地应着，嫉妒一天比一天更甚。然而他的妒火总是保持不了太久——毕竟是他亲手将他的弟弟推远，无论是出于道义还是兄弟间的情谊，索尔都理当为洛基感到高兴。

 

神王用一个苦笑表达了他全部的高兴。

 

第三天的晚上，阿斯加德的国王将他绿眼睛的兄弟召见，在让所有侍卫和侍从离开后，索尔稳了稳自己的声音：“洛基，在这三天的舞会里，你是不是看上了——”雷神顿住了，要说出后面的话宛如有火焰在烧灼他的咽喉。

 

“啊，是的。”银舌头轻快地说道，给索尔的喉咙加了一把烈火，绿眼睛露出笑意，“索列姆海姆的那个家伙不错。哥哥，你说的有道理，我是应该多看看其他的人，之前对你的感情也许只是我被你照顾太久的错觉罢了。”

 

索尔的双拳蓦然握紧了，那时就算有振金的棍子在他掌中，也会被捏成齑粉的。

 

“那你——”不，阿斯加德的国王从不如此吞吞吐吐。

 

“如果你是问我安排订婚宴的话，我很高兴。”洛基笑道。

 

“这太草率了，洛基！”

 

“是吗？”绿眼睛的亲王一脸天真，“可是这是我深思熟虑的结果，哥哥，或者让我们换上国家的视角来看，陛下。索列姆海姆只是一个小国，他也只是一个继承权非常靠后的，他父亲的小儿子，这样我们可以避免因为联姻，让阿斯加德搅入其他国度乱七八糟的牵扯里去。而且婚后我不必跟他去索列姆海姆，我们会住在我的火焰宫，他也不敢欺负我，因为他没有强大到足以挑战阿斯加德的靠山，不是吗？”

 

索尔一时间有些懵然：“你们才认识三天，需要更深入的了解。”

 

“关于这个，我相信海姆达尔就能提供他的信息。”

 

海姆达尔确实可以。

 

在神王的授意下，一份包括了索列姆海姆小王子八岁尿床在内的黑历史整理稿被送到了亲王的手头，绿眼睛快速地扫过，没有露出丝毫不满或者不快：“看来不错。”

 

“不错？”雷神质疑道。

 

洛基笑着点点头：“是啊，谢谢你，哥哥，为你那么多年对我的抚育，我现在选到了称心如意的伴侣，你不为我高兴吗？”

 

他的兄长沉默了。

 

“一年以后，”神王深呼吸几次，慢慢恢复了理智，“如果你没有看出他的缺点，我就为你们举办订婚宴。”

 

*

当晚，在仙宫轮值的范达尔被人掀了被子，勇士刚准备跳起来和人打一架，却看见了绿眼睛的亲王——奥丁啊，现在那双眼睛简直是红的了。

 

“起来，按我说的做。”火焰之神从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出话语。

 

“如果……我说不呢？”预感不妙，金发勇士竟敢如此问道，简直胆大包天。

 

诡计之神笑了：“哦，是吗？”

 

范达尔悲壮地点了点头，背上已经出了一层冷汗。

 

“那我就告诉索尔，你强迫了我——”银舌头阴恻恻地说道，接着勾起一个大大的笑容，“准备好对我负责了吗，亲爱的？”

 

“亲王殿下饶命啊——”轮值间里，传出了范达尔的鬼哭狼嚎。

 

但这嚎叫瞬间就被掐灭了。

 

在绿眼睛法师精巧的幻术下，九界纤毫无所不见的海姆达尔也看不见他们在说什么，听完小王子的计划，在战场上都从不颤抖的仙宫勇士抖成一团：“按……按你的计划执行……完了以后，我、我还能活吗？”

 

诡计之神轻飘飘地瞟了他一眼：“不按计划，你现在就别活了。”

 

——奥丁森有没有人性的？！

 

*

深夜的仙宫里，索尔一个人坐在王座上，手支着头，神王看起来再次不堪重负了。

 

上一次雷神撑不住是什么时候？

 

他回忆着他兄弟的每一个瞬间，就在之前，他绿眼睛的幼弟向他提议要和索列姆海姆的家伙结婚。在雷霆之神的眼里，那个棕头发远远配不上洛基，可是那是火焰之神自己选择的伴侣，而他该尊重他的兄弟——

 

索尔一拳头砸在了宝座的扶手上，咬紧了牙齿。

 

 

*

小番外：索列姆海姆小王子的黑历史

 

“他八岁的时候还在尿床。”索尔说道。

 

“我相信比起在自己的哥哥腰上捅一刀，尿床是算不得什么的。”洛基轻声笑道。

 

“他三十岁的时候还没通过战斗考核！”战无不胜的雷神提高了音量，这是他最不满意的地方。

 

“我相信以你的标准，索尔，九界的大部分人都不能通过战斗考核了。”火焰之神说道，“他只是没达到优秀成绩而已，不是什么人都能在十二岁初次打猎的时候拖一头熊回来的。”

 

奥丁的长子莫名有些心虚，这让他的音量变小了些：“一百三十四岁的时候，他……”

 

“说点他成人以后的事吧，哥哥。”银舌头说道，“拿小孩子时候的事情斤斤计较并不是雷霆之神的作风。”

 

“好吧，但是他成年前就和七八个男神女神搅在一起过，”作哥哥的愈发锁紧了眉头，“还染上了一些使用某些……道具的不良嗜好。包括捆绑、鞭打、烙铁……不不不，你用不着听这些。”这个人是怎么混进舞会邀请名单来的？

 

神王理所当然地忽略了海姆达尔汇报最末的哀鸣：“我的眼睛不是用来看这种事情的。”

 

“哦，”绿眼睛的亲王愉悦地欢笑起来，“真没想到他还是一个这么有情趣的好伴侣呢，我简直等不及和他结婚了，在他的教导下，我会尝到痛苦的欢愉，这是你无法带给我的，不是吗，哥哥？”

 

索尔咔嚓拍碎了一整张桌子，脑子却莫名钻出一个奇怪的念头。

 

——原来我弟弟喜欢这些情趣的吗？


	5. 番外·假如

假如锤哥在判处弟弟死刑后决定采用二号方案，劫法场而不是直接赦免的话，会发生的事情

 

*

洛基几乎是被侍卫拖出大厅的。

 

在绿眼睛的小王子脸上，震惊伤痛的表情还未来得及褪去。那是他的兄长，将他从冰冷的约顿海姆带回神域，呵护教养他长大的哥哥。

 

他曾以为无论怎么挑衅，索尔都不会对他真正生气的。

 

然而现在，因为寒冰之匣，他被高高在上的神王武断地宣布为叛国分子，然后，是死刑。

 

洛基脚步虚浮，当他回过神来的时候，他已经在牢房中了。

 

阿斯加德的牢房很干净，犯人们根据罪行轻重和种族身份分别关押在酷似橱窗展示柜的一间间囚室里。洛基身份特殊，被单独安置在一间，往外望去，尽是一些奇形怪状的外星生物。

 

哦，也有几个阿萨人，他们正被狱卒戴上锁铐拉出牢房。狱卒们一拥而上，扒去犯人的上衣，典狱长沉着脸展开羊皮纸宣读囚犯们的名字：“由于你们各自的重罪，应当被处以十鞭至五十鞭的刑法，然后于明日执行死刑！”

 

登时就有几个犯人软了脚瘫在了地上，被旁边的狱卒恶狠狠地架起，也还是一副魂飞天外的表情。

 

典狱长继续读道：“不过陛下仁慈，减去了你们的鞭刑，宣判直接处死——把他们带到那边的牢房，明天拉去刑场！行了，别嚎了，明天还有一个大人物要在你们之前被处死呢！”

 

洛基面无表情地看着，听着。

 

犯人们哭天抢地，或者死抓住一切能抓住的东西，或者干脆直接晕厥过去，这些都不是问题，他们很快就被拖走了。

 

“典狱长。”亲王开口道。

 

监狱的长官蓦然身体一僵，接着就走到了洛基的单人间前：“您有什么需要吗，我已经让人去拿您平时喜欢看的书了。”

 

雷神的幼弟嘴角浮起一个讽刺的笑来：“有必要吗，对于一个明天就要被处死的家伙？”

 

“您还是亲王。”典狱长毕恭毕敬地说道，神色略微有点紧张。

 

洛基挑了挑眉毛，之后一笑：“好吧，明天什么时间行刑？”

 

“如果没有意外的话，在太阳神的光芒即将离开阿斯加德，月华初上的时候，殿下。”

 

然后小王子就想起来了：“哦，明天是祭祀节，所以索尔还得吊死几个祭品来供奉绞刑架之神奥丁对吗？我还以为我算是奥丁森呢，或者众神之父需要在英灵殿收到自己的儿子，那现在的国王陛下才是最合适的祭品吧？”

 

典狱长没吭声，喜欢恶作剧的殿下也无意和他为难，笑着挥挥手让他离开了。

 

三分钟后，绿眼睛法师平时喜欢看的书便送到了。

 

又四十二分三十七秒后，典狱长走到洛基的牢房前，举起镣铐开口：“抱歉，殿下，但是陛下传召您，整个国务会议都在等着，请不要为难我。”

 

当然，优秀的法师可以借这个机会，用幻术将典狱长变成自己，逃离阿斯加德。但是九界何处能够逃避如今的众神之王？死刑宣判言犹在耳，他的哥哥竟然再度召开了国务会议，是要在众人面前展示，伟大的雷神是如何将他的弟弟戴上镣铐宣判死刑的吗？

 

洛基眼神冰冷，却还是咧着嘴仿佛笑着：“我也要被剥去上衣吗？”

 

典狱长连连摇头：“不敢！除非陛下想要亲自……我们无权那么对待您。”

 

“好吧，进来，既然索尔连太阳运行一周都等不下去的话。”

 

他被戴上镣铐，带出牢房，走向仙宫大厅。阿斯加德的小王子，无论内心如何凄惶痛苦，总是坚持挺直着身体，傲然前行，仿佛他并未被枷锁束缚，而是头顶王冠走在鲜花铺满的道路上。

 

他走进了大厅，穿过国务会议的中心，抬头看向他最亲密又最陌生的兄长。

 

索尔提起永恒之枪，咚一声敲击在王座下的台阶上。

 

“洛基，你是否——”

 

“我不会认罪，也不会悔过。”银舌头轻蔑一笑，目光扫过周围，最后定格在雷神的脸上，笑容消失了，“请处死我吧，陛下。”

 

是的，陛下。

 

那个高高在上的金色神明，自然只是阿斯加德的陛下，又怎么会是一个冰霜巨人的哥哥呢？

 

真是命运最有趣的一场捉弄，竟成功捉弄了曾经的诡计之神。

 

索尔静默片刻，点头道：“很好。”

 

洛基呼吸一滞。

 

“维持死刑判决，立即生效。”声音从遥远的地方传来，“洛基，你还有什么心愿要达成？”

 

被宣判了死刑的小王子抬眼，绿眼睛里终于还是泛起一丝水雾，哪怕拼命压抑，嗓音里也还是带了些微缠斗：“哥哥……给我一个拥抱吧。”

 

“……好。”

 

索尔当然不会拒绝。

 

神王放开永恒之枪，起身走下阶梯，洛基不明白为什么他的哥哥能如此平静地宣布终结自己的生命。他垂眸微笑，张开双臂，镣铐叮当作响。

 

在二人相拥的那一刻，洛基再不掩饰他的恨意，绿光一闪，手中化出利刃，猛然刺向他的兄长！

 

他最爱的，也是他最恨的人。

 

让他们同归于尽吧！

 

“洛基！”雷神的脸色变了，小刀扎进这金色神明的左胸，对上索尔震惊的表情，洛基握紧刀柄，却不知道自己是在加深还是在退却。

 

鲜红晕开，刺痛了青灰色的眼眸。

 

几乎是同一时间，闪电噼啪连响，电流迅速蹿过小王子的身躯，他身躯一软，摔进了一个温暖的怀抱。

 

在闭上眼睛的前一刻，他看到的还是索尔。

 

接着，所有庆幸和不甘，都被黑暗吞噬了。

 

*

这场刺杀震惊了整个国务会议，然而索尔王接住弟弟以后，却立刻开口：“会议解散！”接着打横抱起洛基，急匆匆走向厅门。

 

“洛基刚才要刺杀您！”一名大臣忍不住叫道。

 

神王一顿：“他没有。”

 

众人齐刷刷盯着他胸前还没拔出的短刀，那里可还在渗血呢！

 

雷神眼睛也不眨一下：“这是洛基的幻术，和我开个玩笑而已——我根本就没感觉到疼！”

 

国王当大家是瞎的吗？！

 

“那洛基之前的罪行……”有人小声提醒道。

 

“证据不足，直接赦免。”索尔走出门口，丢下一句，“我是国王。”

 

目击了全程的瓦尔基里表示，想讲脏话。

 

*

洛基是在兄长寝宫的床上醒来的。

 

见他睁眼，索尔才转开脸：“没事了。”

 

他的弟弟眨了眨眼睛：“你胸口上还插着刀。”

 

雷神低头一瞧，上手拔去短刀，随便丢在一旁，又一股鲜血流了出来，索尔不禁皱了皱眉。

 

洛基看他的眼神就像在看一个白痴：“叛国罪要被处决，但是加上弑君罪就可以躺在你的床上？”

 

索尔哼哼两声，他正在给自己的胸口糊药膏，可能根本没把弟弟的话往心里去：“得了吧，洛基，你要杀我至少应该换一把更长的刀，那样的小东西连我的肋骨都穿不过去。”

 

好的，现在他可以确定了，他的哥哥就是一个傻瓜。

 

“你打算什么时候对我行刑？”小王子往床上倒头一趟，心脏闷疼的不该是他，他可不是挨了一刀的那个。当然他可以对索尔再来那么一下……不，他已经没有机会了。

 

洛基闭上眼睛，自嘲地一笑，他从来就没有过机会，不是吗？哪怕是索尔毫无防备地拥抱他的时候。

 

“那个……证据不足，算了。”

 

现在洛基开始怀疑他的哥哥说的不是阿萨语了。

 

“弑君罪？”

 

“我解释说那是一场幻术。”

 

“哦，没想到你这么爱我，哥哥。”小王子勾起嘴角，“在我犯下试图杀害你的罪行以后，你竟然如此慷慨大度，需要我跪在你面前感激涕零吗，陛下？”

 

“别这么说话，洛基！还有，这件事不算完。”

 

洛基心脏猛地一跳：“你想怎么做？”

 

一声闷响，床似乎下陷了一块，绿眼睛亲王睁开眼睛，看到一本厚厚的硬皮魔法典籍，而他的兄长面色铁青，异色瞳眸正瞪着自己：

 

“把这本黑魔法背下来！我给你请最优秀的魔法老师不是为了让你用短刀来作战的！”

 

那一瞬间，小王子发誓他在神王的眼中看到了比约顿冰壑更深的伤痛。


	6. 番外•奴（沙）隶（雕）支线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 藕绅士 和我说，她觉得她游戏里的奴隶养成线里，锤哥的表现OOC了
> 
> 那么就让我们愉快地打开锤哥将弟弟养成奴隶的真支线吧！【弥天大雾】
> 
> 假如锤哥想把弟弟养成奴隶
> 
> 生子提及

*

为了科学标准地养成奴隶，索尔王甚至还专程去萨卡借了一本《调教手册》，带回来细心研读，并拿起笔圈圈画画。

 

然后，他就看到了以下内容：

 

01确立权威：首先要让你的奴隶改口称呼，如果奴隶不配合，就用长期饥饿后的食物引诱，必要时可以用上鞭子和烙铁。

 

“我是你的哥哥。”雷神一本正经地说道。

 

“哥哥！”瘦小的约顿孩子笑得可甜了。

 

很好，第一步顺利达成，奥丁的长子满意点头，根本没那么复杂嘛，看来他得吩咐厨房给洛基奖励一个大金苹果。

 

……

 

02确认身份：给你的奴隶选择合适的服装，并带他出门让至少三个以上的人目睹，可以令奴隶很快认清自己的位置。

 

为此国王骚扰了裁缝们好几天，直到他们做出适合洛基的全套衣服，睡衣用最轻软的朝霞云雾织就，猎装是薄而坚韧的魔兽皮甲，礼服是小奴隶最喜欢的金冠绿装。

 

之后，雷神牵着他的小奴隶在勇士们面前炫耀了一圈，他们俩同样得意洋洋。

 

反正手册里没有说不能给奴隶戴金盔，对吧？

 

……

 

27打破自尊：让奴隶学习他应该学会的礼仪和知识，如果他拒绝接受，你可以采用鞭子和烙铁。当这些惩罚都不能起作用时，找六个以上的人在公开场合办了他！

 

神王的笔记：洛基学得很快，尤其在文史和魔法方面进展神速，我将让他旁听明天的御前会议。

 

笔记的后续：今天洛基听懂了至少七成的会议内容，对于他目前的年龄来说简直是奇迹！他才不需要惩罚。

 

神王的笔记：今天洛基逃课了，考虑惩罚。

 

笔记的后续：直接放弃鞭子和烙铁，我也找不到合格的六个人，不，根本一个人都没有。

 

索尔的小字：弟弟是我的！

 

……

 

33使用道具：道具使用不慎可能造成奴隶受伤，进而影响主人的享乐，因此必须让奴隶从小熟悉道具的正确使用方法。

 

神王的笔记：今天洛基用鞭子的时候不小心甩到了他自己，我不得不去问医官要来一大盒草药备用。

 

笔记的后续：洛基提出申请要换小刀，被我驳回了，他必须熟练掌握长武器。

 

神王的笔记：和他吵了一架，真糟糕。

 

笔记的后续：我放弃了对鞭子的坚持，洛基放弃了对小刀的坚持，最后我们达成一致，托范达尔去华纳给他采购一根好法杖。

 

索尔的小字：范达尔很高兴，他终于不用时刻提防被鞭子抽到了。

 

……

 

98限制行动：这一点非常重要，你的奴隶不应该妄想到处乱跑，不要给他机会熟悉外面的世界，避免他策划逃跑。

 

“哥哥，约顿海姆现在是什么样的？”他的小奴隶言笑晏晏，“天啊，时间过得真快，我已经有三百五十年没有回去过了！”

 

“最近那里出现了专门把冰霜巨人做成冻肉干的魔兽！”范达尔在旁边说道，立刻遭到了洛基的一个眼神，那眼神含义丰富，包括了“我觉得你现在去站在彩虹桥上摇晃你的脑子可以听见比桥下星海波涛更大的声响”等在内的十多重意义。

 

索尔一本正经地点了点头，他的弟弟顿时目瞪口呆。

 

神王的笔记：范达尔抗议我给他的台词，说他再也不想在洛基面前饰演白痴了。

 

索尔的小字：呵呵。

 

更小的小字：说得好像我扮演的不是更大的白痴似的。

 

……

 

133明确界限：让你的奴隶清楚你的底线是什么，一旦冒犯，立即施以最严酷的惩罚。

 

“有什么要吩咐的吗，国王陛下？”洛基半是打趣地问道。

 

索尔伸手理了理他的小奴隶身上的铠甲，沉默片刻：“平安回来。”他并不习惯让弟弟率军出征，而自己却坐在阿斯加德等待，但是这一次的战局情况复杂，不得不如此对待。

 

绿眼睛的小法师笑了：“不要假死？”

 

“不。”雷神摇了摇头，将手放在洛基的后颈，“你可以假装死亡，可以让我为你哭泣，为你哀悼——但是别真的死了。”

 

洛基抬起眼睛，他们四目相对。

 

……

 

160善后工作：一旦奴隶青春不再，美色消退，他的使命就结束了，建议你赶在此发生之前将你的奴隶脱手转卖。顺便一提，萨卡娱乐星专门收购奴隶的联系方式是XXXXXXX。

 

阿斯加德的后方果然出现了更凶残的敌人。

 

在亲自出征前，索尔面色凝重地将写有洛基名字的继承人诏书封好，盖上了火印。

 

……

 

这本《调教手册》被洛基发现纯属意外。

 

当夜雷神就被他的弟弟关在寝宫里审问了三个小时，不巧还赶上了国务会议将“遗诏”送还给毫发无伤的国王陛下，胆大包天的奴隶立刻当面拆开了诏书，之后他的泪水和怒火几乎要将仙宫夷为平地。

 

……

 

一个月后，神王大婚。

 

三个月后，洛基在处理国务会议时和他的神王丈夫发生了争执，银舌头话语讥刺：“哦，主人，也只有你会认为这种愚蠢的方案是可行的。”

 

天啊我们听见了什么刚刚亲王殿下喊陛下的称呼是什么我们会不会因为听见国家秘密被灭口奥丁在上如果能再给我们一次机会的话我们绝对不当阿斯加德的国务大臣了！

 

……

 

尽管当日的与会大臣们被下了封口令，但是九界还是很快就知道了一件事：阿斯加德的神王索尔，他有一个会理政，会打仗，拥有共同执政权，王位继承权，肚子里还揣着未来王储的硬核奴隶。


	7. Chapter 7

仙宫失火，殃及池范。

 

当然仙宫并非字面意义上的失火了，范达尔也不是养在池子里的锦鲤。接连在神王兄弟的感情斗争中无辜躺枪的他曾经询问战友希芙为何每每都能未卜先知，准确避开各种隐藏陷阱时，丰收女神的眼中突然露出了罕见的忧伤：“你以为我六百五十岁的时候头发的颜色变了是怎么回事？”

 

于是金发的风流勇士也只能寄希望于被坑久了以后获得足够点亮预见技能的经验值，或者神王兄弟里有哪一位良心发现。

 

洛基：呵呵。

 

仙宫的小王子对范达尔一番威胁，之后溜达进了兄长的书房，索尔正在埋头苦读国家事务的各种报告。雷神并不愚蠢，但拿惯了战斧的手总是不习惯轻飘飘的鹅毛笔的，何况他手头的这件奏报有些奇怪。

 

“怎么了，哥哥，你在为什么为难？”

 

神王放下报告：“真奇怪，华纳报告说发现了黑暗精灵的活动迹象。”

 

洛基思索了一下：“被众神之祖除掉的那些家伙们？”

 

索尔脸色微变，故事之神叹了口气：“怎么，又牵扯到什么我前世经历过而我现在想不起来的事情了？不然你不会是那副表情的。”

 

“是的。”雷神慨叹道，将报告递给走到面前的兄弟，“我们曾经携手除掉了黑暗精灵里强大的诅咒战士，那应该是最后一个，我还杀死了他们的首领马勒基斯。但是现在弗雷告诉我说，他又发现了马勒基斯，甚至还和诅咒战士交手过了，如果不是他日神的神格，甚至都不可能活着回到他的国家，向我们发来这份报告。”

 

洛基微微扬起眉毛，扫过报告书：“那也不是不可能，我听说你杀死灭霸的战争十分浩大，还牵扯到了无限宝石，最后你又复活了全体壮年横死的阿斯加德人。索尔，这里面的哪一项都有可能引起一定幅度的时空紊乱，把这些家伙带回来的。”

 

索尔沉默片刻，点了点头，伸手抓挠了一下自己的一头金发。

 

“说起来你当时进了英灵殿？”绿眼睛亲王突然感兴趣地问道，“之后又去了阴影维度见到了命运三女神？”

 

雷神又点了点头：“怎么突然问这个？”

 

银舌头笑了：“阿斯加德巡回剧团的新团长觉得以前那些蹩脚编剧写的剧本不够好，特意请求我为他们写一部新戏，内容是伟大的雷神索尔如何拯救宇宙，将他们集体复活的，所以我来采访您，尊敬的国王陛下。”

 

索尔也笑了起来：“你的确是最好的编剧，所以稿酬是什么，在剧院前面给你盖一座纯金雕像？”

 

洛基咧嘴一笑，绿眼流光，眸中溢出狡黠的神采：“当然，你的名字和事迹将因故事之神的记述而不朽，我只要一座雕像是非常谦虚的报价了。

 

他的哥哥放声大笑：“那么说我还应当感谢你，可是洛基，我的故事已经对他们讲过很多次了，没别的可以再说。”

 

“英灵殿的部分确实记录详尽，但是命运女神那里呢？”奥丁的幼子轻飘飘地问道，若不经意间看向异色双瞳的国王。索尔微微一滞，随即面色恢复如常：“我在英灵殿找到了大家，但没有看见你，所以去命运女神她们那里询问我兄弟的下落。”

 

兄弟二人静默相视一阵，正在这时，敲门声打破了这份诡异的平静。

 

“什么人？”

 

“陛下，夜宵时间。”

 

“正好我也饿了。”洛基说道，“进来吧。”

 

侍从将餐盘送了进来，索尔瞟了一眼上面的肉食和甜点，望向他的幼弟：“你要求的夜宵？”

 

“是的，因为我想今晚我们需要讨论很多事情，也许需要吃点东西。”

 

索尔从兄弟的手中接过肉酱，颇为诧异：“你要讨论什么事情？”

 

“我的婚礼啊，亲爱的哥哥。”诡计之神展露灿烂笑容。

 

众神之王顿时一僵，眼眸下垂，努力压抑住情绪：“你也未免太心急了吧？”

 

“不，我不觉得。”绿眼睛的魔法师笑道，“来这里见你之前，哥哥，我去见了我甜蜜的情人——”

 

咔嚓！

 

雷神若无其事地将被捏碎的餐叉交给送餐侍从，换来一把新的，斟酌了片刻用词：“你是说那个索列姆海姆人？我还以为你会记仇，毕竟……毕竟他小时候曾经对你出言不逊，你当时并不高兴。”

 

“原来你记得这件事。”故事之神的笑容微微冷了下来，“不过，哥哥，你也说了，那只是小时候的纷争罢了。他已经对我郑重致歉，而我也原谅了他，现在他是我的蜜糖，我的情人。过去的事让他看起来更像是我来自索列姆海姆的命中注定，不是吗？过去一度纷争反目，历经多年却发现彼此并非是彼此所想的那样，原来我爱这我曾经自以为憎恨的人如此深切——就算写进故事里都不会觉得单调。”

 

银舌头说的情真意切，这让金发神明的心脏都抽痛了起来。索尔闭上眼睛，放下才咽下一口的肉酱。过了许久，雷霆之神垂下脑袋，发出低沉的询问：“他会让你快乐吗？”

 

“如果我爱的那个家伙我的爱意，有我对他的十分之一……那不管换了谁在我的位子上，大概都能乐得找不着北吧。”*

 

索尔沉重地叹了口气，银舌头又重新笑了起来：“你看，哥哥，我们要讨论我的婚礼，鉴于我现在还算是阿斯加德的亲王，我想你会愿意把这件事弄得体体面面的。那么需要准备的事情就很多了，我——”

 

“洛基。”神王抬头打断了他，异色双瞳直视他的兄弟，神情忧伤，“我不是傻子，我听得懂你在说什么。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你根本不爱那个索列姆海姆人，你爱的是我。”

 

火神打了个冷颤，接着强笑了起来：“开玩笑可不适合你，哥哥，还是你把我之前的谎言当真了？关于我像弗雷一样，只对自己的手足感兴趣的那些话？”

 

索尔的面容平静了下来，只在眼神里继续透露出深切的悲哀：“曾经我被你骗过多次，现在我认得你的真实与谎言。我不想走到这一步，我不希望你爱我，我……”

 

旁边的侍从突然颤抖了一下。

 

“是的，”洛基咧嘴笑了起来，“你不希望。索尔，你当然不希望！你怎么可能会接受一个冰霜巨人的感情？！看着我，我作恶多端，我的前世恶贯满盈！我甚至获得了神格都不值得被英灵殿收容！只有你这个蠢货才会去约顿海姆把我捡回来，然后再次展示我是多么不值得被拯救！是……是怎么样疯狂的怪物才会去爱把自己一手养大的哥哥，哦，奥丁之子又怎么可能接受这种悖乱罪恶的感情，所以你还刻意疏远了我——我也不是傻子，索尔·奥丁森！我难道不知道你疏远我了吗！

 

“你那可笑的死刑判决，你自以为是的订婚舞会！可是为什么？难道是因为其实你也被我罪恶的感情所影响，你也抵御不住了一个约顿怪物的勾引了吗！听我说完！然后你可以心安理得地说一切都只是我疯狂的幻想，你不曾有一时一刻对我动心过，就好像那些热切的注视，那些无法掩饰的生理反应，那从正直雷神脸上透出来的嫉妒，和刚才那柄餐叉一样都不存在！过了今晚，你可以宣判我冒犯了伟大的阿斯加德国王，将我彻底驱除出你的视线！”

 

邪神吼完，双眼已经彻底泛红，绿眸中的泪水简直难以抑制。

 

索尔想要回答，可是随即，他发觉自己的喉咙发麻，完全不能说话，一股来自于黑魔法的力量从胃里蔓延到这金发神明的四肢百骸，甚至钳制住了他的神力。

 

怎么回事？！

 

雷神立刻想到了刚刚咽下去的肉酱，他震惊地看着侍从掀掉了伪装，幻术之下是一张惨白而无生气的脸，属于黑暗精灵的脸。

 

洛基一把扶住了桌子，小王子看上去摇摇晃晃。

 

——是食物的问题，可什么幻术能够骗过洛基？

 

黑暗精灵毫无感情地扫视二人，抽出长刀，对着阿斯加德的国王冲了过来，这时索尔看见了他领子里透着红光的东西，原来是现实宝石！

 

刀光一闪。

 

“不……”洛基从牙缝里挤出话语，扑到了哥哥面前，噗一声闷响，索尔眼睁睁地看着黑暗精灵的刀锋没入他弟弟的脊背。

 

不！！

 

“若你的兄弟还爱你，你必会目睹他死在你的眼前。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我一开始写的是“如果我所爱之人，他对我的爱意，有我对他的十分之一……那我是一定会快乐的。”后来感觉这口吻也太不洛基了，就改了，挠头，但是好像改的也不是特别好，就凑合看吧


	8. Chapter 8

那是无限战争以后。

 

索尔遍体鳞伤，这对一个阿斯加德的神来说并不常见，但他刚刚打败了永恒一族的泰坦，那死亡的追求者，他俯身从地上一颗颗捡起无限宝石。

 

身体摇晃的雷神将宝石一粒一粒按进暴风战斧，坚硬的乌鲁合金在宇宙原石面前显得如此柔软，六道色泽不一的光芒闪过，又共同焕发出新的光彩。

 

现在，索尔是一位新神。

 

他将灰飞烟灭的生命尽数挽回，看着同为复仇者的战友们带着欢笑和泪水与亲朋团聚，整个宇宙都如此快活。奥丁森不禁笑了，抬手粗鲁地抹过眼角。

 

现在，他也是一位孤神。

 

直到后来，他的战友们拿着中庭神话书来找他，神色不太自然地希望索尔没把他们的想法当作荒诞不经，询问这世上是否真的有一个英灵殿，所有战死的阿斯加德人都会魂归那里。

 

“父亲当初是那样教导我们的……”雷霆之神微微一滞，为了那个“我们”中所含的另一个人，“可是从没有活着的阿萨人去过那里。”

 

“如果这个地点现实存在的话……”班纳博士思考道。

 

“可能只是和我们所处的世界不同？”斯塔克接口问道。

 

“维度不同。”阿斯加德的神纠正了朋友的用词。

 

“我猜关于这个‘维度’，那位穿披风的法师没准知道得更清楚，是吗？”罗曼诺夫看向奇异博士。

 

“这是斗篷。”至尊法师说道，被斗篷摸了摸脸，“英灵殿应该存在于非常特殊的维度，正常情况下即使是魔法也不能开启。”

 

“还有非正常情况？”好队长罗杰斯敏锐地捕捉到了对方的用词。

 

斯特兰奇沉默片刻，不情愿似的点了一下头：“是的，但我不赞成那么做。”

 

“为什么？”鹰眼纳闷地问道。

 

“强行打开那里可能引起本维度的紊乱，然后发生一些诸如死了多年的人又没死的情况。”

 

“唔，”托尼发出一声惊叹，“那是得好好考虑一下对不对？不会把活着的人变没吧？我可能快要抱孩子了。”

 

“应该不会，那是过去……”

 

“那就行了！”亿万富翁大手一挥。

 

……

 

索尔挥起战斧，有史以来第一次以一个活着的阿萨人的身份进入了英灵殿。

 

他几欲落泪。

 

无限宝石可以换得那些壮年横死的人民重生，雷霆之神便毫不犹豫地付出了这些曾经让野心家们屡屡争夺的宝物。他的目光急切地搜寻着他的兄弟，他咧着嘴傻笑着接受范达尔的拍肩，海姆达尔的拥抱，希芙略带嫌弃的调侃，然后送他们离开英灵殿。

 

阿斯加德的民众来到他面前躬身行礼，然后走上复活的道路。

 

索尔带着些许疑虑搜寻越来越少的人群，洛基还没有经过他的眼前。也许他的幼弟就像过去一样不合群，或许诡计之神就等着下一刻从哪根金色的柱子后面钻出来，闪着绿色的眼睛给自己来一个“惊喜！”

 

他加快速度将人送走，直到最后周围出现一圈空荡荡的，奥丁的长子茫然无措，将目光投向英灵殿的深处，奥丁和芙丽嘉那里，还有一些阿萨人在他们身后。他们或者如奥丁那样，死时已在暮年，或者如芙丽嘉一般，牺牲的时间距今已经太过久远，他们无法离开这里了。

 

“可是……洛基呢？”大块头的神明声音里染上恐惧。

 

“他不在这里。”

 

“他又一次伪造了自己的死亡吗？”索尔急切地盼望道。

 

“不，索尔。”众神之父摇了摇头。

 

雷神的嘴唇颤抖了起来：“难道他……他是战死的，他应该是您的骄傲啊，为什么他不属于英灵殿？难道只因为他的血统？！”

 

“不是……”奥丁继续摇头，“我授予了洛基神格，他当然可以在死后来到这里，血统并不重要。”

 

“是的，我们以前也曾经将中庭英勇的人类战士超度到这里来，还记得吗？”芙丽嘉温和地补充道。

 

“那他在哪里？我想带他回家。”

 

然而父亲和母亲也无法回答这个问题。

 

索尔在英灵殿的大门关上的前一刹离开了那里，然而九界之大，他不知道自己还可往何处去搜寻。

 

*

最后雷神找到了命运三女神。

 

高居九界王座的神明单膝跪地，垂下短发的头颅，愿意献出牺牲，换取他毫无血缘的兄弟的下落。

 

然而命运并不稀罕阿斯加德的金苹果，约顿海姆的黄金珠宝，华纳珍奇的魔法，尼达维无坚不摧的武器，也不要索尔的眼睛或是心脏。

 

“那些在世人的眼里都是奇珍异宝，在命运眼中却易腐轻朽，都是毫无价值的东西。”命运女神中的“过去”倨傲地宣布道，“我见过太多在时间的长河里轻于鸿毛的存在，它们曾经比你的躯体更坚固，奥丁之子，如今什么都没留下。”

 

“不过你所要求的也只是易腐坏的结果。”那命运三女神中的老二用相对和缓的语气吐出无情的话语，“所以我们要的也是你可以付出的。”

 

“你们要什么？”异色眼瞳的神王问道。

 

“我们要一个未来。”那就名为“未来”的年轻女神在面纱下轻声细语，“若你的兄弟还爱你，你必会目睹他死在你的眼前。”

 

雷神怔怔道：“你们要诅咒我？如果我找不到洛基……”

 

“那他会死在你看不见的地方。”最小的女神残酷地说道。

 

索尔一笑，他别无选择，站起身来：

 

“那我接受你们的诅咒。”

 

*

这一回洛基确实不是假死。

 

只是他在死前做了布置，令自己转生于约顿海姆，也许是为了在将来有陪伴那个大块头的可能，也许是因为诡计之神不会甘心就死，他还不想去英灵殿。

 

索尔从约顿救回了他年幼的弟弟，亲自教养，亲手呵护长大，又在这绿眼睛的小奥丁森渐趋成年时，推开了他。

 

然而命运之书早已铺排写就，命运女神的纺线已经织成繁复华丽的花纹，只等着“未来”最后挥出一剪，令生命随着金纺线一道断裂。

 

若你的兄弟还爱你，你必会目睹他死在你的眼前。

 

……

 

洛基的脊背后心上扎着黑暗精灵的刀。

 

他的弟弟倒在他的怀里，因他接受了命运诅咒的缘故，索尔目眦欲裂，奔腾的雷霆自每一块肌肉骨骼下涌起，席卷黑魔法，暴怒喷薄而出！

 

轰隆隆！

 

雷神的双目变为炽白，他挣脱了束缚，扬手抓住一道闪电就要掷出！

 

“救命不是我我是范达尔！”眼前的“黑暗精灵”一屁股坐在了地上。

 

……

 

什么黑暗精灵，什么现实宝石，当然全是某个魔法师的幻术杰作。而阿斯加德的神王兄弟根本不可能良心发现的，因为他们就没有良心。

 

很久以后，被打发去屋顶上负责补因为索尔召唤闪电破出的大洞的金发勇士想着。

 

哦，多么痛的领悟。

 

“洛基你简直是发疯！”索尔吼道。

 

“我是发疯。”毫发无伤的小王子说道，“不过事情来不及揭穿也顶多是范达尔挨雷劈，对我又有什么损失呢？”

 

……听听，这说的是人话吗？

 

雷神差点被银舌头的一句话噎死，只能一屁股坐回原位，

 

绿眼睛的魔法师笑着打量兄长，然后慢吞吞地开口：“所以如果我爱你就会让你目睹我的死亡——这个诅咒是命运女神下的？”

 

“你怎么知……你读了我的记忆？”

 

“是，当你分心在范达尔扮演的黑暗精灵上的时候。”洛基轻快地点点头，他的兄长太过强大，如果不用这样极端的手段转移注意力，就算是他也根本无法读取到这段雷神刻意保密的往事。

 

神王望向他狡狯的弟弟，他的目光让洛基咧嘴一笑：“哥哥，你现在看上去就像寡居多年的寡妇，看着理想的再嫁对象。”

 

雷神没理会他的胡说八道：“你现在知道了，你不能爱我，事关你的性命。”

 

“可你也应该知道，哥哥，”小王子的绿眼睛闪闪发亮，“我是故事之神，你亲自选定的，我会——”

 

“索尔！洛基！”头顶上传来范达尔的大叫声。

 

“你要梯子吗？”索尔转头向屋顶问道。

 

“需要——因为好像黑暗精灵打过来了！马勒基斯怎么也会复活？！”


	9. Chapter 9

一切事情都必须战后再议。

 

马勒基斯并不是莽撞而来，黑暗精灵对新阿斯加德发动的是一场突袭，等到警报响起，这些家伙们早已冲入金宫。

 

神兄弟二人身上光芒闪过，盔甲闪亮，战袍飘扬，同时冲出破了屋顶的房间。还在上面补屋顶的范达尔也眼神一利，抽出佩剑直起身体，挥向空中，将一只隐形的黑暗精灵打了下来。

 

阿斯加德四处烽烟，战角吹响，飞船起航。

 

索尔一斧子荡平了面前的一大片黑暗精灵，转头去看他的兄弟，洛基一道法术将一名黑暗精灵击飞了出去，恶狠狠地回头看向兄长：“去组织军队反击！”

 

“你去组织，我在这里拦住他们！”

 

“我不是躲在你裙子下面的胆小鬼！”亲王怒骂道，“你才是国王！”

 

索尔微微一怔：“对，国王命令你回去！”

 

洛基冷冰冰横了他一眼，没再争辩，转身飞奔而去。

 

雷神扯出一丝强笑，扬手汇聚一道雷电，对着密密麻麻涌来的黑暗精灵甩出耀眼电索，一瞬间白光暴涨，隆隆轰鸣的声音在整个金宫回荡。

 

*

听到雷声的洛基脑中一晕，刚刚被他召集来的仙宫卫士们甚至有几个摔倒了。

 

他们刚刚从屋顶救下了陷入重围的范达尔，希芙和霍根已经去分头召集其他卫队，混乱中一时之间找不到沃斯塔格和海姆达尔。黑暗精灵的进攻出乎意料，又猛烈至极，就算索尔把守住了最主要的进攻口，洛基一路上还是遇到了不少敌人。

 

“简直像黑森林里的虫蚁那么多！”范达尔一边砍杀一边抱怨道，“他们哪来的？有丝分裂吗？”不用说，这位风流勇士在少年时代一定经常挂科，尤其是宇宙生物学方面。

 

“以前他们有那么多吗？”洛基忽然问道。

 

“绝对没有！以前他们缩在黑暗里见不得太阳，数量很少，眼看要灭族了才狗急跳墙来阿斯加德抢以太粒子的！”

 

绿眼睛的魔法师一边作战一边思索，据说当年那名叫灭霸的泰坦人用无限宝石抹除了宇宙的一半生灵，索尔战胜他后，又用无限宝石将人救回……结果时空紊乱引起了黑暗精灵数量暴涨？

 

“专心。”霍根一边带队而来，一边提醒道。一行人边杀边走，金宫四处都是尸体和鲜血。

 

到了下一处走廊交汇点，他们和希芙率领的卫队顺利汇合，丰收女神看上去都已露出疲态，意外收获是沃斯塔格也被她找到了，据说当时不巧手无寸铁的庞大勇士正在试图把一个黑暗精灵给吃下肚去，希芙递上的宝剑成功避免了这一幕血腥剧情的发生。

 

“我希望你没生吃过霜巨人。”亲王嘀咕道。

 

“没有！”沃斯塔格哈哈大笑，“怎么也要炭烤熟透了再吃啊！”

 

等他发现洛基没有被吓到，反而是范达尔一脸惊恐之后，身材巨大的勇士将一个黑暗精灵抡倒在地：“我开玩笑的！”

 

希芙一剑解决了一名敌人：“男孩们，现在不是开玩笑的时候！”

 

“这样源源不断也不是办法啊！”范达尔和对手乒乒乓乓打得十分激烈，直到洛基抽出机会帮他击飞了几个，“谢了！”

 

“这些家伙到底有多少？”霍根喃喃道。

 

“就算再多，索尔也可以把他们全解决。”希芙说道。

 

“然而不行，”洛基冷静判断道，“他们现在在阿斯加德的各个角落，索尔一斧子下来，阿斯加德也会完蛋。”

 

“呃……那再来那一出？把人都转移，然后砸了阿斯加德？”范达尔说这两句话的时候肝都是颤的。

 

洛基被他的话吓了一跳：“你们以前砸毁过整个阿斯加德？这么疯狂？”

 

“是你以前砸过。”一个女声响起，一道寒光将三名黑暗精灵一齐刺穿，女武神抽出宝剑，她歪头一笑，“托奥丁的福，你们全家有份，你是最后那个点火的。”

 

“哦，那我倍感自豪。”邪神笑道，“可惜这次行不通，黑暗精灵混迹在街巷，我们很难把人民全部转移出来。”

 

“他们是想要报仇吗？”霍根喑哑着嗓子思考道。

 

“那他们就是来送死的！”希芙回答道，一剑抹过，鲜血溅上女神的脸庞。

 

洛基也思索起来，密密麻麻的黑暗精灵充斥着金宫，还有不少在阿斯加德的街巷里，整个神域都是厮杀的声音，哪怕是女人和孩子都开始提起手边能当作武器的东西开始作战。当然这可能是一场对阿斯加德的复仇，可是洛基下意识地觉得，这些家伙应该别有所图。

 

“以太粒子其实也是无限宝石之一？”诡计之神问道。

 

“现实宝石。”希芙回答他，“曾经他们的首领想把那个做成吞噬九界的武器，被索尔阻止了——还有你。”最后她还是承认了洛基在当时也作出过贡献。

 

“你甚至差点在那时候就死了！我们都以为你死了！”范达尔补充道。

 

霍根可能是突然想起了《阿斯加德的洛基之殇》，突然咳嗽了两声，好在沃斯塔格把冲到他面前的黑暗精灵一把抓起，扔了出去。

 

“谢谢。”沉默寡言的勇士说道。

 

“所以他们想要无限宝石来制造武器……”洛基低声说道，“碰巧阿斯加德的宝库里就有一个，我还拿作过玩具。”

 

“奥丁之子在哪里？”瓦尔基里左右扫视。

 

“你说的是哪一个？”范达尔头也没回，继续砍杀着。

 

“好吧好吧，我说的是年纪大的那个奥丁之子。”意识到自己对洛基有些不公，女武神难得退让了些，“索尔他人呢？”

 

“在最前线。”希芙回答道。

 

“我去支援。”瓦尔基里扛起长剑。

 

“等等。”洛基说道，“去告诉索尔一件事。”

 

“你有什么主意了？”

 

诡计之神点了点头：“半个小时以后，让他看阿斯加德的西南角天空。”

 

希芙不禁往窗外望去。

 

太阳已经偏西了。

 

*

半个小时之后，西南方天空中，一艘风帆饱满的飞船浮动着，遮住了阳光。

 

那是阿斯加德的飞翔战舰，国王隐约记得他的弟弟重生以后很喜欢和他乘坐在上面遨游，他们看着云朵从身边飘过，看着星辰恍若触手可及，小王子的绿眼睛闪闪发亮，他的弟弟会兴奋地拍着小手，后来亲王殿下将他的座驾重新命名为耶梦加得号，一个典型洛基式的取名。

 

索尔得到了瓦尔基里的通知有些担心，之后他就听说洛基失踪了，连好不容易联系到的海姆达尔都没能看见他的兄弟。雷神愈发忧虑，曾经洛基是他在战场上互相交托背后的战友，可是自从无限战争，自从他将重生的弟弟一手带大……

 

他再也难以承受看着洛基身陷险境。

 

这并不好，阿斯加德的男子绝大部分会走向战场，王室更是表率，成为战士甚至最终倒在一场战役里才是一个阿斯加德人的归宿。像是中庭过去的斯巴达人那样，母亲会将巨大的盾牌递给远征的儿子——要么举着这个得胜归来，要么躺在上面，让战友带回你的尸体。

 

奥丁曾经一度主张和平，但那并不是全然的放弃战争，索尔和洛基都对战争毫不陌生。他们可以并肩战斗，赢得荣誉，受伤并看到对方受伤，互相治疗，互相鼓励，然后投入下一场战斗。过去，雷神从未想过有一天他的弟弟会在他的眼前倒下，自己会目睹他的牺牲。

 

可那确实会发生，而且已经发生过了一次。

 

那一次几乎将雷神变成了一个胆小鬼，过去莽撞冲动的王储竟然学会了退让，学会了犹豫不前，学会了患得患失。他教了他的弟弟很多，也从未禁止洛基学习使用刀剑，可是临到战场，索尔只想让他的兄弟远离最残酷的漩涡。

 

他知道他坚持让洛基回去组织卫队已经得罪了这个绿眼睛的，心胸不那么宽广的亲王殿下，可是他还是坚持如此，哪怕事情重来一次——

 

直到他看见在耶梦加得号的船头，因为背光而面目模糊的人，那背光无法阻止雷神的双目看清那是他再熟悉不过的人。

 

他的弟弟，他的洛基。

 

他甚至可以看见那个混蛋因为得意洋洋而弯起的的嘴角。

 

洛基举起蓝色的空间宝石，在阳光映射下，宝石焕发出七彩的光晕，霎时间，整个阿斯加德都被这光芒吸引了视线。

 

诡计之神笑着扬声对他的兄长喊话：

 

“索尔，感情易逝，你不该信任一个冰霜巨人并给他宝库的钥匙的！不过我想你应该已经熟悉被我背叛了——既然阿斯加德已经撑不住了，改日再见吧！”

 

说完，耶梦加得号的船帆唤起飓风，向着神域外的茫茫宇宙冲了出去！骤然间，黑暗精灵们也如同飞蝗一般，浩浩荡荡地扑上爬上他们的飞船，向着阿萨小王子的坐船追去——

 

“洛基！”

 

我从不熟悉被背叛。

 

因为这世上有一个冰霜巨人，向我献上了他至死不渝的忠诚。


	10. 番外·另一种奴（沙）隶（雕）展开

*

人前，阿斯加德的亲王衣冠楚楚，风度翩翩。

 

可是人后呢？皇家深宫，注定会掩埋许多不为人知的真相……

 

一、镣铐

 

洛基（内心独白）：没人知道，在关上寝宫大门以后，我只是索尔的奴隶，他会强迫我脱光衣服戴上镣铐，因为阿斯加德的国王绝不允许一个奴隶有丝毫拒绝他的可能，为了我在国务会议上对他的讥讽，他将会彻夜折磨我，一个不知天高地厚，胆敢挑衅他的奴隶。

 

与此同时，另一当事人索尔拿着弟弟递给他的镣铐一脸犹豫。洛基喜欢玩点花样当然不是问题，可是他不觉得这么紧的铐子是个好主意。

 

“我得先给铐里垫一层绒，”雷霆之神坚持说道，“还有，没有安全词就别想戴上这个。”

 

二、地毯

 

洛基（内心独白）：奴隶没有资格玷污国王的床，索尔命令我只能在床脚边的地毯上等待他的临幸。他会将我推倒在地上，等到他的欲望满足，我的身上已经满是粗粝地毯磨出的红痕，可他将在柔软的丝绸大床上休息，毕竟他是国王，而我只是奴隶，没有资格被他用心对待。

 

与此同时，另一当事人索尔正在要求侍从给卧室换一张更柔软的地毯来，希望不会再把洛基的皮肤磨红。说真的，只要找到足够柔软的材质，滚地毯实在是个好主意，可以让索尔在人困马乏后直接转移阵地睡到床上，而非再抱着弟弟更换寝宫。

 

对于闪电宫日抛名贵地毯的奢侈状况，所有侍从都三缄其口：不知道，不清楚，别问我。

 

三、木马

 

洛基（内心独白）：阿斯加德的国王是名副其实的暴君，他需要完全掌控所有人，并且用残酷的木马惩罚不知礼数的奴隶。而我完全无法反抗，因为再微弱的反抗都会被施加酷刑，那是被剥去衣衫，被捆在这木马上无尽摇晃的折磨，呜……

 

与此同时，另一当事人索尔正站在少儿不宜的道具边上一脸紧张，生怕他爱玩花样的弟弟玩过了头摔下来。

 

最后，洛基果然摔了下来，正好落入了他兄长的怀抱。

 

四、鞭子

 

洛基（内心独白）：作为奴隶，我会被索尔亲手鞭打身体，并不被允许任何闪避或是企图卸力减轻痛苦的动作，否则我要面对的就不只是鞭子了。雷霆之神会用他的电索惩罚我，使我明白我是完全属于他的，不配任何反抗。

 

对此，阿斯加德的国王坚持不允，最终才勉强退让一步：“用你的法术让我分担一半的痛感，否则就没门，我需要知道力道，我不想真的伤到你。”

 

“好吧。”绿眼睛的魔法师勉强同意。

 

鞭刑开始了。

 

啪！

 

“嗷——！”

 

由于皮糙肉厚的雷神痛觉迟钝，阿斯加德的亲王在第一鞭之后就恼怒地捅了他一刀。

 

足足两厘米长的刀！

 

我们不得不遗憾地宣布，阿萨亲王奴隶养成计划，再次失败。


End file.
